Contacting modules of the general type under consideration serve as parts of transmission controllers for performing various complex contacting operations. In this context, the electronic control unit is placed in contact with the respective solenoid valves that are to be actuated, and in general with sensors, for example acceleration sensors, rotational speed sensors, and pressure sensors.
The contacting modules are embodied in general with a plastic housing and a line carrier, which is in turn embodied as a flex film or punched grill. Flex films are generally soldered or welded. Contact is conventionally made with punched grills by means of plug-type contacts.
However, contacting devices of this type are generally not without their problems. Soldered connections are inclined to slip under or fail in the case of mechanical loading, in particular mechanical micro-movements. Plug-type connections are subject to wear in the case of mechanical micro-movements, with the result that an oxide layer can form and the ohmic resistance of the contacting device rises. Under certain circumstances, sensor signals can be influenced and falsified, and undesired contact interruptions can occur.